Gray and Green
by JustAnotherAthenaGirl
Summary: Gray and green were never meant to work, but somehow they beat the odds. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gray.

If I could only see one color for the rest of my life it'd be gray.

Gray is stubborn. Gray is calculating. Gray is strategic. Gray is the color I see when I look into your beautiful bright eyes, only to find they're overcast like clouds in a storm from trying to make sense of everything.

You say that all of Athena's children have gray eyes. You don't understand why I'm so fascinated by your intense pools of gray, which only makes the clouds in your little skies darken, causing me to marvel some more.

You tell me I'm crazy, all the while smiling that radiant smile of yours that seems to drive away the storm clouds and bring the haziness of a new morning. You don't realize how true that statement is whenever I'm around you. We've been together for 3 years now and you still find a way to make my heart race just by granting me a glance of that simple yet so complex color.

I've seen that color in all of its stages. From the stubbornness of the storm, to the mystery of the night sky, to the illumination of the clouds at the break of dawn. That color is the reason I survived the River Styx, and the reason I wasn't killed by Ethan in the Battle of Manhattan.

Gray.

The color that changed my life forever.

The color I fell in love with.

The color I want to see for the rest of my life.

* * *

Green

That is all I need and all I want to see.

Green is confused. Green is uncontrollable. Green is caring. Green is the first thing I want to see in the morning when I wake up and the last thing I want to see while my eyes strain to stay open as I fade to sleep.

I always thought that a favorite color was a meaningless tidbit of a person's life. I never understood how a color could mean so much to someone until I met you and your sea-green eyes.

You say your nothing special, that I'm the one who is going to achieve greatness. Everyone in our world knows that it's you who is going to change the world, but looking through those loving green orbs of yours I know that you truly believe what you say.

You've always been that way. I see it through your little oceans that hold a certain optimism for the world, one that refuses to be quenched no matter how many times you're put down. There's an undying loyalty that brings the calm sea to a treacherous storm when one of your loved ones is hurt, making you do whatever's possible to save them.

Green

The color that inspires me every time I see it.

The color I never want to be without.

The color I'll always say yes to.

* * *

As they finished reciting their vows, green and gray stared at each other waiting for the pastor to give them the permission to do what they were all too eager to be obedient for.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson. Percy, you may now kiss the br..."

Percy didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence. He had waited as long as he could, but seeing those grey pools gazing into his green seas drove him insane. He whisked Annabeth up and kissed her with everything he had while whistles came from their friends at camp. When Percy proposed to Annabeth in the same spot that they had finally revealed their feelings for each other after four years of hiding them, no one was surprised. They all knew that Percy and Annabeth would always be as constant as the rolling of the tides and the thundering of the storms.

Amidst the cheers and hollers of their friends and family, the two newlyweds found themselves lost in each others gaze. All the sound in the room drowned away as they found themselves transfixed by the hope and happiness of their new life that was about to follow.

"I love you seaweed brain," Annabeth said as she stared into the sea green pools she fell in love with so many years ago.

"I love you too wise girl," Percy replied knowing that there was no where he would rather be than looking into those stormy gray eyes that gave him the greatest love anyone could ever possibly receive, "and I always will."

~Five Years Later~

As Annabeth laid there in her hospital bed, exhausted from the hours of labor, she couldn't help but think of how far Percy and she had come.

Gray and green were never meant to work. Gray was serious while green was playful. Where gray saw a humiliating disaster, green saw a harmless prank. Gray was cautious and well thought out, where as green was reckless and impulsive. For centuries these two colors had been pitted against each other, fighting to prove that one was better than the other. However, after years and years of hatred and disgust, gray and green were finally put together to create a tiny little miracle.

She and Percy had beat the odds. They had fought monsters, gods, and titans, somehow always finding a way to come out alive. And now they had a new challenge ahead of them.

The door to the hospital room opened to reveal Percy carrying a tiny pink bundle.

"Mrs. Jackson, I would like to formally introduce you to your daughter," Percy whispered as not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Oh, Percy, she's beautiful," Annabeth cooed, beckoning for Percy to let her hold the little Jackson.

"The doctors are waiting outside to write the name on the birth certificate. What should I tell them?"

Annabeth pondered on this for a second, going through all of the names she and Percy had come up with months ago, before finally deciding on one that she believed was deserving of their little treasure.

"Genevieve. Genevieve Marie Jackson." At the sound of her newly granted name, the newborn girl opened her eyes to reveal the most gorgeous gray-green orbs anyone had ever seen.


End file.
